Chupacabra
The El Chupacabra is a cryptid that was known to kill livestock or humans. The name means "goat sucker", named aptly after its first victim. History The first offical sightings of chupacabra were reported in Mexico. However, its attacks in Puerto Rico quickly caught the attention of the world. The latest sightings of the creature are now in the upper Mexico, lower USA areas. Evidence suggests that the chupacabra has been sighted even further back in history due to its uncanny resemblence to gargoyles. It is suggested that the creatures hid on Spanish ships heading to North America and South America. Biology The creature is gray, hairless, has a long tail, and has a canine like appearence. Scientists say that this appearence can be contributed to sightings of coyotes with mange. Mange causes hair loss in animals which can alter their appearence. However, other sightings say that the chupacabra looks like an alien with an oversized head, glowing red eyes, and a line of quills running down it's back. Also, UFO sightings are often reported in supposed chupacabra territories which can lead to this assumption. Chupacabras are hermovores, feeding exclusivly on blood. They stalk prey and at the last minute strike. Chupacabras can stalk prey for hours. The attack is fast, leaving the prey with no time to react. The predator bites into the prey typically the neck or chest. Then the chupacabra drains the prey of blood and sometimes internal organs. The telltale signs of a chupacabra attack are three puncture wounds and a lack of blood. Some cryptozoologists believe the creature is a realitive of the Aye-Aye, a species of lemur found in Madagascar. Episode When the coyote drops off the Ramirez family in the Sonora desert when smuggling them to the border of the US, the daughter of the family named Eva drops her camera. When her father Carlos sends her to retrieve the camera, Eva hears a growling and rustling in the bushes, meaning a chupacabra is stalking them. A few hours later, in the US border area, the family hears more rustling and growling in the bushes. The chupacabra then strikes, killing Carlos and his wife off camera. However, a patrol aerial drone catches the chase and even records a glimpse of the predator in pursuit, prompting an investigation. Later during the evening, a border patrol officer named Martin Santino comes across several bodies of small animals killed by the creature. He then hears a growl in the bushes and runs back to inform his partner, Tom Valentine. Both officers head to the area and hear more growling in a bush. As they close in, the chupacabra attacks (probably because it's trying to defend itself) and Valentine shoots a few rounds at it before he and his partner rush out of the area. The creature is again caught on camera. It is unknown if the creature is killed or not. But this TRUE! Fun Facts *The chupacabra holds number 5 on Season 1's scariest moments. *Considering that Carlos and his wife were killed almost at the same time, its likely to consider that there were multiple chupacabras in the episode. The aerial drone could've just caught one on camera *Chupacabras are blamed for the Unknown deaths by Mexicans and belivers. See also *Vampire *Strigoi Category:Creatures Category:Blood Feeders Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Canines Category:Aliens Category:Werewolves Category:Wampus Beast Category:Mammals Category:Reptiles Category:Invertebrates Category:Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cryptids